Calvin and Hobbes Reunited
by Robin93
Summary: What happens when a 30-some year old Calvin stumbles upon a box holding his long lost childhood friend? What will Hobbes be like? What could happen? Stink at Summaries. R&R Full Summary inside. Prequel or Sequel possible!


**AN: ****Hello all! This is your good pal Robin93. Believe it or not, but, I'm actually going to write some sort of story! Unfortunately it is a One-Shot. Trust me. You'll deal. I do have more on the way! R&R Please!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Calvin and Hobbes or the characters in it. (Although, I wish I did.)**

**C&H Reunited **

_It has been 30 years since the __Calvin and Hobbes_ _comic ended. Calvin is a businessman, just like his dad. He now has a wife, two kids, a home, and a well-paying job. He stored his poor stuffed tiger away when he got too old for him. One evening, Calvin decides to walk down memory lane and look through some of his parents' old junk. In his search, finds a dirty, stained, and torn Hobbes. He suddenly realized that it has been more than 25 years since he has seen him. Hobbes of course, is a big tiger that grew just like Calvin did . . . _

Calvin walked up the creaky, old steps of his house to his finely furnished bedroom. He walked to a door and grasps an old, brass doorknob, and opened an old white door. Sighing, he walks into his old attic that he grew up knowing and sat on the creaky, dusty and an old floorboard and smiled. He picked up an old photo album marked: _Family Treasures. _He then realized that he hadn't seen this old box for a long time. He picked through all of the different photos of: Uncle Max's visit, the family trips to the desolate rock he always loathed, playing outside with Susie at times, then, he spotted one picture that showed, him, his mother, father and he was holding something. What was it?

Calvin stood up and brushed off all the cobwebs and dust on his shirt and pants. As he was walking out of the room, he noticed an old box with his old _Captain Napalm _comics and assorted junk. He looked and picked up a black, plastic ball and wondered where it had come from.

"CALVIN!" A shrieking voice yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Calvin called.

His wife came up the stairs and gave him a stern look. She was wearing a pink apron while cooking the family dinner. She walked over to him pointing a finger at him.

"What in the world are you doing _now_?!" She asked. "Are you looking down 'memory lane' again?"

Calvin's face grew into a grin. "Yes." He answered.

"Well, if I have call you again" She yelled. "I swear to God that I will have to kick your sorry butt!"

"All right, all right, I'll be right down." Calvin said.

As his wife stormed down the stairs he looked back at the attic and shrugged. He threw the black bead back into the box and walked downstairs for dinner.

_**The Next Day:**_

Calvin walked into his home and shut the door behind him. He called to his wife that he was home, but there was no answer. He walked into the kitchen, expecting her to be cooking or something. He saw no one. Not even his children were in the house. He called and called for his family. Then he spotted something peculiar on the table. It was a note. It read:

_Dear Calvin, _

_Me and the kids went for a ride to see your parents before they leave for their trip to Europe. I'll tell them you say hello since you aren't home. When you read this, go to the fridge and get yourself something to eat. Do not starve yourself. We will eat at their house._

_See you soon,_

_Susie_

Calvin snapped his fingers and realized about his parents trip to Italy for the winter. He then thought of something. If all of his family was gone, he could go and see were that black bead came from in that box. He walked up the stairs stealthily, like someone was following him. He saw the bead was out of place from were he had put it the day before. Calvin though to himself that it must have rolled off the book that he had set it on. He noticed then a little head sticking out of the box. It looked like a stuffed tiger.

He picked up the tiger and laughed. He hadn't seen this doll in years. Calvin wondered why his parents didn't keep it instead of him. Then he noticed that the tiger had one eye.

"Wow. Poor thing." Calvin muttered.

Putting the tiger down, he looked at the bead and thought. _What was this thing's name? _He wondered. Then he said out loud " . . . .can't remember."

Hobbes suddenly appeared behind him while he was walking away.

"Hobbes, remember?" Hobbes said sternly.

Calvin nearly leaped out of his skin and yelped.

"Jeez! Are you trying to scare me to death?" Calvin yelled.

"Can you blame me?" Hobbes asked. "Give me my eye back, you traitor."

"Traitor? I don't even know you!" Calvin yelled.

Hobbes's single eye widened. He sat on the floor and looked up at the blond man.

" . . . Don't . . . know me?" He stammered. "I was your best friend!"

Calvin sat down next to him. He looked at the big tiger and handed him the little eye.

"Here."

"Thank you."

There was a little moment of silence and Calvin remembered all of it. Hobbes was the one in the photo that he was holding. Calvin picked up the photo he dropped earlier and looked at it again. A tiger was there, standing by him, smiling and making a face. He laughed and turned to Hobbes.

"Look." He said. "I do remember who you are. I just haven't seen you in over 25 years."

"Yeah, no kidding." Hobbes retorted. "You stuffed me in that box and then here we are. You used to worry about me, now look."

"Well, I didn't have a choice!" Calvin said, "I needed to move on with my life!"

"You didn't have to do it like that." Hobbes said in return.

"Look, can we please put this behind us, and just make up?" Calvin asked.

"Fine."

Hobbes looked at his once best friend. He wondered what had happened all of those long years. _25 years? _He thought. _Seems like longer than that. _Ironically, Calvin was thinking the same thing. He never realized it had been that long. He looked at the full blown tiger and thought. He then realized what had happened. _He just grew like I did. He took himself from when we were little and put it into a larger tiger. _

"Look, I'll just get back in the box." Hobbes said suddenly, climbing into the tight space. "You can just forget me for _another _25 years. I'll just see you then."

Calvin jumped up, "No! You don't have to do that." He almost yelled. "I'm sorry about all of this, but I can't take all of those years back."

Hobbes looked at him and grumbled. Hobbes knew that he didn't _mean_ to put him in the box deliberately, but he had no choice in that matter.

"I know what happened!" Calvin jumped up again. "I just put you in there when we moved and then forgot about you that's all!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Can we forget about this and talk about something else?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes, please."

"Ok."

"Fine."

The two just sat there for a few minutes and decided to just make up.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison and they both laughed to themselves.

They looked at each other and realized that they were finally meeting again.

"Hey, remember all of those things we did?" Hobbes bluntly asked. "I mean, I do."

"Yeah, I do." Calvin replied. "I know that I was only six when I got you and we stayed friends ever since. We did all sorts of things."

"Yes, we did." Hobbes said his voice trailing off.

"You okay?" Calvin said breaking the tiger of his trance.

"Yeah I am." Hobbes said. "Just thinking of all the things we did."

"Yeah, me too."

"Like the time when we flushed Rosalyn's notes down the toilet?" Calvin remembered.

"Yeah!" Hobbes laughed. "Or the time when we took your parents to the zoo and you took off?"

They both laughed. This whole time they were together, they remembered so many things about the past. Once in a while, they would discuss the future, Calvin promised not to do that again. Hobbes would talk about all of the friends he made in the box. (Figuratively.) He said that all those years seemed to go by really fast. Calvin talked about the kids, wife, and the life he was living. They talked for hours. Until Susie called and said that they were spending the night at his parent's house. He was glad of that. Calvin could then talk to his long lost friend, a little bit longer.

**(AN: Like it? Please do! No Flames! R&R)**

**Robin**


End file.
